


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe is in love, and though he's finally admitted it to himself, he's going to have to admit it to someone else. Written for struckbykurbaskanks on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

Sebastian watched from his seat as Kurt waited for his coffee, his long fingers tapping at the counter absently. He stared shamelessly, letting his eyes roam over Kurt’s lithe form. He took a moment to ogle his ass before bringing his eyes back up to watch Kurt make his way to the other counter to get some sugar, watching his hips swing ever so slightly as he walked.

Fine, he would admit it. He was in love.

And not just because he found to be the most attractive boy he had ever laid eyes on, though Kurt was stunning. Kurt was funny and smart and wonderful, and Sebastian just wanted him so badly. He wasn’t the best at voicing his feelings, though, especially when they weren’t biting remarks about someone’s appearance. And he didn’t say anything he wasn’t sure about, and he wasn’t sure if Kurt saw him as more than a friend.

Sebastian looked up as he heard the scraping of a chair being pulled back, seeing Kurt sit down in front of him. “Sorry that took me so long,” he apologized, opening the top off of his coffee and pouring the sugar into it. Kurt stirred it, pulling the tiny wooden stick out when he was done and sucking the excess foam off of it, the sight making Sebastian’s pants tighten.

“So,” Sebastian coughed, trying to avert his eyes from where Kurt’s lips were shiny with coffee, turning his attention to where Kurt was absently twirling the stick between his fingers. “How’s New York? I can’t believe you came to Lima for spring break.”

“You’ve voiced your disapproval enough times, ‘Bastian.” Kurt smiled fondly at him. “But I only have so much time to come home, and I’d rather not be spending it partying. And New York is amazing. You’re coming to see me soon, right?”

Sebastian nodded quickly. His heart began to thud at the mention of it. Kurt had told him that he might be busy if Sebastian was to ever show up and visit him, but that they would spend all the time he had free together. But just thinking about staying at Kurt’s apartment, where he lived and flourished, just did something to Sebastian. He didn’t know what yet, but he knew it had to do with the love he finally realized he had for Kurt.

“And there’s a bagel place that we still need to— Sebastian? ‘Bastian, are you listening?”

“Yeah, babe, of course I’m listening. Bagels sound great.”

Kurt nodded his approval, going back to rattling on about Vogue and the way everyone liked their coffee. Sebastian just continued to stare at him, content to watch him talk, his face bright and animated. 

This Kurt was his favorite. Not the Kurt that had called him when he found out about Blaine, or his dad. He hated the Kurt that cried, that was hurt. He really hated the Kurt that was angry at him for screwing something up.

No, it was this Kurt. The Kurt who was bright and bubbly and sweet and that loved to talk about his new life, not that Sebastian minded. After everything that Kurt had been though in Lima, Sebastian knew he deserved this more than anything.

_God, I love you._

Kurt stopped short, his eyes going wide. “W-What?”

Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts, realizing only now that he had been most probably been watching Kurt like a lovesick puppy, his cheek resting on his palm. “Huh?”

Kurt just looked at Sebastian, the animated brightness in his blue eyes having faded slightly. The sight made Sebastian’s heart pang, wanting to make all of the color come back. “You just said… you just said something.”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He had said it out loud, hadn’t he? “What did I say?” he asked, trying to remain nonchalant as he sipped his coffee.

“Sebastian…” Kurt breathed. “You know what you said.” He paused for a moment, the tension obvious in the air. “Did you mean it?”

Sebastian hesitated, unsure what to do. “Fuck it. Kurt, I love you. I’m not going to lie, I really fucking love you. You’re funny and kind and so damn beautiful. Your eyes sparkle when you sing and you always know how to cure a hangover. Your hips swing while you walk and your ass is pretty perfect. You’re always bending down, because fuck, you’re such a tease.”

Kurt’s lips parted, but Sebastian cut him off, continuing, “I know you don’t mean to be, but you’re just so hot. And the best part is, you aren’t just a pretty face. You’re funny and smart and you know how to stand up to me. I know I’m coming off too strong, I think, but you know I don’t know what I’m doing. But I do know that I really love you, Kurt.” Sebastian inhaled when he was done, waiting for Kurt to at least say something.

“You stare at my ass?”

There was a moment of silence before the two of them burst into laughter, laughter that felt natural and real and all them. “It’s amazing, babe. I told you I didn’t want to lie anymore.”

The silence fell again, Kurt’s face going serious. “So you love me?” he asked softly.

Sebastian glanced down at his lukewarm coffee before looking back up at Kurt. “Pretty much.”

“Wow… that’s… wow… I don’t…”

“You don’t have to spare my feelings, Kurt. I know you’ve been hurt recently. But if I’m still very much willing to be your—”

It was Sebastian who was cut off this time, Kurt surging forward to press their lips together. Sebastian melted into the kiss, his hand going up to cup the side of Kurt’s face as Kurt’s fingers automatically came up to tangle in his hair. It was sweet and sincere and perfect all at the same time, the kiss sending sparks up Sebastian’s spine.

Before Sebastian could deepen it, Kurt pulled away, face adorably flushed. “Are you done with your coffee?” he breathed.

Sebastian nodded again, pressing another gentle kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I guess so,” he mumbled against his lips.

“We’re going back to my place,” Kurt purred, sending the heat south again. “C’mon.” He pulled back and began to walk, his hips swinging teasingly, as if he expected Sebastian to follow.

And follow Sebastian did.


End file.
